1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer devices and more specifically it relates to a flatbed vehicle transport system for increasing the total number of vehicles that can be transported upon a conventional flatbed trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flatbed trailers have been in use for years. Typically, a flatbed trailer includes a frame structure, an elongated deck, an upper deck, a plurality of wheels rotatably supporting the frame structure, and a hitch portion for allowing attachment to a tractor.
Flatbed trailers are acceptable for hauling large objects. However, when utilized to transport vehicles, such as cars and pickups, flatbed trailers are generally capable of only transporting three vehicles. It is very inefficient and costly for the driver of a semi-tractor to transport only three vehicles when considering fuel costs and repairs.
Examples of patented vehicle trailers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,505 to Halpin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,401 to Paulyson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,575 to Blodgett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,046 to Oren; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,975 to Takaguchi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,149 to Seay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,132 to Knott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,086 to Thomdyke which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the total number of vehicles that can be transported upon a conventional flatbed trailer. Conventional flatbed trailers are not suited for transporting a plurality of smaller vehicles such as cars and pickups.
In these respects, the flatbed vehicle transport system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the total number of vehicles that can be transported upon a conventional flatbed trailer.